


Henna Who and the Endless Vortex of Space Time

by julysunicorn



Series: Henna Whoniverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Sex, And Lots of It, Angst, F/M, Family Adventure, Family Issues, Fertility Issues, the space life isn't perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn
Summary: A young woman must balance her marriage with the doctor with her troubled past all while dealing with her questionable fertility.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Twelfth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Henna Whoniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063187
Comments: 4





	1. Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! today i come to you with my frist story (well, not my first, but this is my best one so far and i figured i would publish it!) i've had the idea for a while but never put anything on paper (or on a monitor) until now! hope you enjoy it! constructive critique and reviews welcome! c: P.S. this story has the eleventh doctor in case anyone gets confused as to which doctor it is! c:

henna who and the endless vortex of space time

chapter one: past and present

hi my name is henna who. i am a time trvaler with my husband, doctor who. i guess youll want our intro story...

in the fall of 2017, i was walking hoe from school when suddenly a blue box fell down from the sky right in the street! i ran over to it.

"omg are you ok in there?! is anyone in here?! ANYONE WHO IS IN HERE PLEASE ANSWER ME OR I AM CALLING AN AMBULANCE!"

"noew noew doent waeste theah tuyme hahah" cried and laughed a voice from within the box. well it wasnt really a box now that i think about it, more like a rectangle, but everyone and his brother calls it a box for some stupid reason.

"oh good i was worried there!" i sighed. "do you want me to come in? or maybe i shouldnt you might be naked?"

"yew couwld cohme een eef yew wahnted tew"

"your not naked are you?"

"NO"

i opened the door and for a briefs moment i saw a image of a naked guy flash across me eyes he was ripped and handsome but he disappeared and i felt sad i wanted his number. BUT THEN THERE HE WAS... not the ripped drum ass man i saw in my vision but the handliest someliest man i'd ever seen, laying on the floor with a giant cut on his head that was bleeding all over the place from the crash, his clothes were ruined but it didn't matter, he was gorgeuos. his blue eyes twingled at me from the floor from behind his dark shaggy hair.

"whuy hellow theah, i mustve duyd an gown to evin"

"oh no i was to late so save you i am sorry" i said (the doctor said the line before this one if you were cofused)

"noew noew i wahs just joekeng!" he said (he was just kiding everyone! c:) (about being dead i mean! c:)

"DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT who the hell are you anyway?"

"i ahm dowctor whoew, thees ees muy tardis, i ahm a tuyme travellah fruhm a fahr ueff diemensiun!" he said.

"wow!" i said, impressed. "wait, how do i know for sure you can time travel? prove it to me."

"weall, i weant bahck een tuyme tew 1482 tew saeyve preesidant abrehahm lincoun frahm beang morderd, deedent yew sea the eestroy books?"

i gasped. yesterday in mrs. gray's class we reviewded pres lincoln, the books said he lived a full life and died after entering world war 2. i knew this wasnt right because i remember reading that he was shot at the movie theater or something and died, but no one could remember. this man was telling the truth!

"holy fock your right!" i squealed. "i knew something was weird about that! i tried to tell everyone that the books said he died before but no one belived me!" i said and started to cry because no one believed me.

"wayt, whaht deed yew saey?" the handsome man asked, trying to stop the blood gushing from his brain or whatever.

"i said i knew something was weird because i remembered the books saying lincoln was killed in a movie theater but no one believed me that the books changed"

"ouh muy..." the man said, running his hand through his bouncy fluffy hair, which also got blood on the clean parts, but he was too upset to notice. i thought his hair looked so hot i wanted to brush it or fluff it or something.

"what?" i asked.

"noew ohne as evah remembahd the past befo," he said, and rolled his eyes to look at me. "eet shoodent bea possibul."

"well i guess i'm just special like that" i said winkily.

the man shuddered and i could tell his winky was getting primed but he hardly knew me so he told it to stop. "whauht ees yew're nayme, miss?"

"henna lauren"

"weall henna lauren, i am doctor who, eets nuyce to meat yew"

"likewise. so, don't you ever get lonely trvaeling around time all alone?" i asked

"yeas, eet gets veary lowenly, but i have coumpaneons tew keap meah coumpaneay."

"well thats good"

"yeas eet ees," he said, then got up and walked over to me. "henna lauren, would yew luyke tew joyn meah?" he outstretched his beefy hand and beefy fingers and i knew those werent fingers, those were living dildoes.

"i would love to!" i said, and jumped up and took his mighty meaty sausage hand.

... now you know how we met. i've been trvaelking with him for a little less than a year now, maybe a year, time flies when your having fun. we fell in love not just with each other but also with our pirvate bits and got married on the dalek planet after bringing peace to it. davros was the priest or whatever the person is called who makes people married. everyone was so happy that they threw candy and chocolate chips on us as we jumped in a car that said "JUST MARRIED" on the back and had tin cans made of dead dalek armors strung from the back bumper and we drove into the tardis and made love to each other for the very first time in a series of wonderful love making sessions. i also met the doctors 2 other companions, amy and her husband rory.

one morning i got out of bed naked cause some people sleep naked and some people sleep with other people preferably naked but we hadn't done that because the doctor had a cold and that would've been disgusting... sneezing all over me like that... but anyway i went out to the tardis control center and looked at the screens. they showed galaxies and comets and nebulae and the earth so i wouldn't get homesick. amy walked into the room.

"hi mom" she said. after i married the doctor i made it clear i wanted amy and rory to call me mom and the doctor dad. it was like our own little family.

"hi sweetheart" i said, looking at her. she was in her jammies.

"whatcha doing?" she asked, walking up next to me.

"just watching space fly by," i said, and stroked her crimson hair. the devastating truth was that, while i wanted a child with the doctor SO BADLY, and our sex life was potent enough to conceive a child, i could not get pregnant. try as we might, it just wasnt happening. the doctor thought his weenie was too big and my clam too small and contracted and thats why, but i always thoguth it was something more, it was my fault, for sure, but maybe i just wasn't meant to have a baby. either that or the fact that i'd never had a period before, but what would that have to do with it?! ( i seem to remember from my biology class that periods are important for baby making, but i don't remember why, and so henna doesnt either and it has nothing to do with why she hasn't gotten pregnant)

suddenly, something disturbing appeared on the screen! it wasn't my brother going through his public wanking phase, oh, no, this was much worse. it was another space ship, all big and scary like, like a madman, and they were hailing us!

END OF CHAPTER ONE~


	2. Space Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again everyone! c: thanks so much for the views and the follow it means a lot im so happy! also, surprise, henna who has cover art now! i made it myself and am really proud of it c: without firther a do, here's henna who chapter 2!

chapter two: space battle

i looked at the screen with my jaw wide open. this ship clearly meant business.

"amy, go wake up your father, he needs to see this" i said.

"will do" said amy, and she ran off to our bedroom.

a few minutes later the doctor was in the room in his dressing gown cause he was naked before. he came to look at the screen.

"whuht ees eet honaey?" he asked.

"there's a ship that just showed up outta nowhere and now its hailing us!" i said, scard.

the doctor pressed and held down a red button on the console in front of the screen showing the offending ship. ""hellouw thees ees the dowctah whoueh, stayte yew're nayume and businouse"

"uh im sorry what did you just say?" said someone on the ship.

"i sayde, hellouw thiees ees tha dowctah whouh, stayte yew're nayume ahnde businuws!"

"oh sorry i am hard of hearing" said the alien on the ship.

"i am sorrey to heah that," said the doctor

"was that a joke you will suffer for that!" said the alien. "we are the zarkax we come in not peace! we demand you hand over the one named..."

we waited for them to finish tensely. rory peed in his long johns.

"HENNA LAUREN."

"ha ha sorrey theah ees noew henna lauren hea, i marruyed heh she ees nauw muy wuyfe!" the doctor said proudly.

"well then, we demand you hand over your wife smartass"

"noew aliun-focken waey," the doctor replied, "i aynt gonna send yew muy wuyfe, whouh knoews what yew wood dew tew hah"

" i guess well just have to take her then"

"hah, uyd luyke tew sea yew truy"

suddenly the ship pulled two massive rovolvers out of somewhere (its ass? idk :( ) and started shooting at the tardis! western music like in the old west started playing as we tried to fight back by shooting our own lasers, but it was hard because every time we were shot we went flying all over the place. rorys pee went everywhere and i considered getting him some diapers. then he would really be like our baby!

"UY... CANT... REACHE!" criede the doctor, who was now pinned under a support beam that fell on his back. he couldn't reach the laser button!

i dashed across the room and leaped over fallen beams, and punched the button. this had to work. it just had to.

a laser shot out of somewhere (the tardis's ass? idk :( i should really think about things like this...) and hit the ship right in the cock pit, and we heard screaming from the aliens on board.

"oaky you may have won this round, but we still have a secret weapon," said the alien, and his ships robotic hands pulled out a GIANT. FOCKING. BAZOOKA.

"WEAVE GOTTA GEET OWT OF HEA!" the doctor screamed, and started typing in directions for the nearest planet: venus.

the tardis disappeared with a scary noise, and the aliens became angry. we won this round!

on venus, i pulled the doctor out from under the beam. "are you okay?"

"uy cant feal muy leags," he said sadly scaredly.

amy, rory and i all gasped in horror. the doctor was parlayzed! he stood up, his legs wobbly, and had to hold onto the control panel to keep from falling over.

"uy geass uy weall nead crooches noeuw"

"oh no baby i'm so sorry!" i said, and hugged him.

"uyt wasent yoewre fault, noeuw wea jast nead tew rest an recovah"

"lets head into town maybe theres a hospital?" amy suggested.

we all nodded and left the tardis, and the doctor was hanging on to me the whole way to keep from falling over. on venus the sky was green like a candy apple green not a fart green, thats the color my brother always talks about when i mention green I HATE HIM SO MUCH! there were only wmen on this planet, since this is where all women come from. they were all very beautiful but the doctor still loved me more. i cant speak for rory though

"greetings beautiful people what do you wish here on our lovely planet?" asked the queen of venus, venus herself, she named the planet after herself you know. her hair reached her ankles and was a platform blond, with several diamond crusty barrettes near the top. her gorgeous flowing dress was a little revealing and we could easily see her special lady chest parts (if you know what i mean?) if we tried, but we didn't. i can't speak for rory though...

"hello venus we nead to find a hospital my husband has become paralyzed," i said, biting my lip to keep from crying.

"he doesnt look very paralyzed," said venus raising her eyebrow.

"heah uy;ll prewve eet tew yew" said the doctor, he let go of me and fell to the floor in a limp and handsome heap.

"OH MY GAWDDESS you are right he doesen't look too good!" venus said "well i mean he is handsome hmmmm venus licked her lips "the hospital is right down that way!"

"thank you" we said and hauled the doctor to the hospital.

"hello how may i hospitalize you today?" said the nurse at the desk.

"MY HUSBANDS LEGS ARE BROKEN AND HIS SPINE IS BROKEN AND HIS NECK IS BROKEN AND HIS SOUL IS BROKEN HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HOSPITLAIZE HIM TODAY?!" i shrieked at her, but i was very upset and tired after everything normally i would have been nicer.

"oh my gosh lets get him to a bed"

they put the doctor in a room with all the fixins, including a chair and a tv and a snack cart and he even got his own bathroom cause he was so handsome! they ran all sorts of tests on him and stuck needles in his arms and his eyes and his urethra just to make sure, they found nothing in the last part except his impressive man meat. i thanked them for the compliment.

"okay a surgeon will be in shortly to tell you what is wrong," said the nurse.

"okay thank you"

the nurse left and amy began crying. rory tried to calm her down by making love to her on the empty bed in the room but he thought about venus as he did so.

then the surgeon came in. "hello, i am dr morninglight, how is the patient?" he asked.

"uy cood bea bettah" said my husband.

"that's good. now, about your paralyzement, it is very serious, your spine could cut your spinal cord at any moment, so no sudden movements. it will take 6 weeks for your spine to recover, then you will be back to normal."

"whut abowt maykeeng woupea?" the doctor asked, concerned.

"im afraid it'll have to wait" dr morninglight warned, "healing is more impotent than sex."

"we understand, dr" i said, but i could tell the doctor was angry.

we left the hospital and the doctor had to be on crutches. when we reached the tardis... SOMETHING WAS WRONG! D:

END OF CHAPTER 2~


	3. Goodbye Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! :D so here we are with chapter 3! thank you for your readerage! just wanted to give a heads up though, this chapter contains an adult scene, its not too bad because the rating is t but just thought i should say something. anyway enjoy! c:

chapter three: goodbye old friend

"MUY TAHDEES!" the doctor cried and fell to his knees. the tardis was a really dark shade of blue, like rotten blue, and was sagging in places and the windows were cracking under it and stink lines were coming off the roof.

"omg whats wrong with the tardis?!" asked amy scaredly.

"SHEA EES DOYENG!"

we all suddenly remembered how much the tardis got shot when we fought the zarkax a few hours earlier (in the last chapter in case you were wondering! ^_^) it seems it was just too much for the old girl. with a large puff of gas and a disgusting squishing sound, she colapsed to the ground and all this tardis juice and rorys pee from earlier came spilling out of the corpse.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOEOEEEEOEEEEEEWEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the doctor screamed in pain (emotional pain ;-;)

"its okay babey, shes in a better place" i tried to comfort him.

"AAUHHH HAUH HAUH HAUH" he sobbed.

i knew this was going to cause a scene and suggested we stay at the venus hotel that night. amy and rory got their own room and i tucked them in and red them a bedtime story and kissed them goodnight, then as soon as i left they pushed thier beds together and made love. amy still cried because of everything that happened earlier though.

i went to the doctors and my room. he was having a piss so i laid down on the bed and read a little more of so close to you by rachel carter, a book about a girl falling in love with a time traveler, just like me (its one of my favorites! you should read it!)

the doctor stood in the doorwaey to the bathroom, pants down and massive throbbing wanker hanging out for all to enjoy. "hey babey, poot on that sexay laece tedday, i'm pruyme foh some loveeng"

i looked at him wide eyed. "but the doctor said you cant make woopee for 8 weeks!"

"whouh ees tha doctah heah, ruyt naow?" he asked and raised an eyebrow and smiled fiendishly.

looking at that smile and his weaner that was swaying back and forth as if to music made me immediately horny, so i got my teddy from the drawer and slipped into it. i jumped on the bed and the doctor crawled on on top of me, and ripped the teddy off of me. we made out hard for a few minutes before he plunged himself into my delicacies and we made exquisite love.

i clawed into his back as he sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout my aching body. he bit into my neck but not like a vampire, and i gasped with joy. the headboard of the bed smacked into the wall again and again, i was sure amy and rory could hear it because they stopped having sex too. the headboard was starting to leave cracks in the wall and i knew we would get an angry letter from the hotel owner but it didn't matter right now.

i grabbed onto his heinie cheek and squeezed it as hard as i could, and he giggled in delight. finally, we started to orcasm at the exact same time (we were practiced).

"OHH DOCTORRR!" i wailed, grabbing both of his cheeks now.

"UUUURRRRRGGGGHHH HEEEEAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he also wailed, and i looked down... THERE WAS BLOOD! IN THE MAN JUICE!

"DOCTOR YOUR BLEEDING!" i screamed in horror.

"wut?" he asked as he pulled out. there was blood all over his wanker too.

"doctor this isnt supposed to happen this isnt normal you should go to the hospital again" i said, scared/

"dont bea sillay, uym fuyne, lets git sahm sleap" he said, and we cuddled together and spooned and eventually his weenie stopped bleeding, but i was still concerned.

in the morning we left the hotel and went to the time machine shop to buy a new tardis. i held amy and rory's hands so they wouldn't wander off.

"mom dont you think we're too old for this?" they asked, angry.

"youll always be my little ones" i said and started crying a little. (this is what my mom always says to me, even though i am one person not 2)

but before we left i went into the bathroom to change my clothes. something didn't feel right though. i looked in the mirror.

"oh well that is something new" i said, shocked. my breasts, which are normally a cups, were now huge bs. my special lady breast pieces were also bigger. i figured it was just the air on venus and we left for the shop.

"eaxcyuse meah, dou yew carrey aney tahdeeses?" the doctor asked the old fat guy behind the counter.

"what model" he asked.

"moudel 3278"

"no sorry we dont have any more of those, some old guy stole our last tome years ago"

"ouh fock"

"but we DO have the next model up!" the guy said and pressed a big blue button. suddenly the floor opened up on the other side of the room and a tardis came out of it, spinning, and the doctor who theme song started playing from the wall speakers. this tardis was sleeker and had fins and was a lighter shade of blue than the last one and had 0 emissions.

"uy'll taeke eet!" said the doctor whipping out his wallet.

we got in the tardis and waved goodbye to the fat guy, then we were on our way again!

END OF CAHPTER 3~


	4. Strange Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! UGH I AM SO MAD! did you notice the tardis's model # in the last chapter? well i asked my brother for a number because i couldnt think of one. he gave me that one. it turns out it spells "FART" on phone buttons! ugh! i would go back and change it but i had so much fun writing that chapter i dont want to ruin it for myself. so just imagine its some other number when you read that chapter, ok? thx! ^^ also this chapter is kind of short and i felt bad about that, so i kept writing and guess what you get a double chapter this week! :D i'll upload the 5th chapter in a few hours or so. until then enjoy henna who chapter 4!

chapter four: strange changes

over the next several days, my body changed more and more. my breasts got bigger and all hairy and my hips got wider. i didnt know what was happening to me and was too scared to tell the doctor.

finally, i started wondering if i might finally be pregnant. so i took one of the test sticks out of our bathroom cubard and peed all over it. i waited and waited as it processed my dna. i almost wet my pants in anticipation.

then,,, there it was.

a plus.

OMG! I WAS FINALLY PREGNANT! i could see myself and the doctor strolling our bundle of joy throughout the park, going on trips in the new tardis, and teaching the baby how to defend himself herself from aliens. IT WAS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

just then... i heard the doctors voice from outside the room.

"yew knoeuw, maeybea uym not reday foh a chuyld..."

"of hock!"

"heannah ees that yew?" the doctor asked

"ummmm" i said, nervous. what should i do?! "no its amy"

"ouh okaey amey cood yew come owt of theah daddy neads tew blead his wankah"

"just a moment" i said in my most amylike voice. i grabbed a red towel from the cubard and put it on my head and ran out of the bathroom. "OK DAD GO AHEAD!"

when the doctor was inside the bathroom, i rubbed my forehead. bleeding wanker... could that be why i was pregnant? i ran to the new tardis library to read about timelord baby making.

in the library i forgot why i was there but i could hear the doctor peeing through the wall and rmeembered. i found a book in the biology section titled "timelord reprocudtion and you" and sat down to read it. what i read terrified me: timelord man juice fish are IN THE BLOODSTREAM.

"oh my gosh that explains everything!" i said and closed the book. its confusing being married to an alien you know. i stopped reading just before i could finish reading a part that said, "humans should not make babies with timelords because it could result in a..."

"wait that looks important" i said and tried to reopen it, but suddenly milk squirted out of my breasts and it was hot and humid in the library from the swimming pool and the milk congealed and shut the book permanently!

"OH NO!" i said "ITS GETTING WORSE! THESE THINGS ARE PRACTICALLY FULL!" i ran to the kitchen to empty my breasts into the milk carton because we were running low anyway,

i started to think about my baby, but also what the doctor said in our room. what if he really wasnt ready for a baby? what would i do? it was at this point i really could have used some advice from my moms.

my moms were named aurora and hyacinth. they loved me very much but i hardly ever saw mama H, she was alsways working. even though mama A used to be kind and caring she became fat and wrinkly and lazy and just watched tv all day in her underwear and bra because mama H was always working because we had no money. then it turned out we had no money because mama H spent all her paychecks on breast implant surgeries. mama A was pissed after finding out and all of mama Hs coworkers found out and called her hyasynthetic behind her back. my moms were always fighting and i was being neglected more than ever. so i ran away with the doctor.

now, though, i really needed them.

at dinner rory actually cooked for us like a big boy and made mac n cheese. we clapped for him because we were so proud. but i had trouble clapping because my now double d breasts were in the way.

"honey" i said, "do you think we could visit my moms sometime soon?"

"of cowrse muy luff" said the doctor enjoying his dinner. "wuy? dew yew mees them?"

"uh yes thats exactly why" i said sweating.

"but didn't you say you were happy to get out of that house mom?" asked amy.

"NO I DID NOT FINISH YOUR FOOD!" i snapped because of hormones. my breats suddenly started growing again and were straining against my shirt.

"mom youve been kind of on edge lately?" rory asked.

"yees, and yewr breasts louk biggah," the doctor said.

"whatever could you mean" i said sweatily, then my breasts suddenly burst out of my shirt all bouncy and hairy.

"HEANAH!" the doctor cried "YEW'RE PRAGNANT!"

"yes! yes i am!" i cried too. "and i heard you saying you weren't ready for a baby!"

"i was jast brayenstoormeeng," the doctor said "thees ees wunderfol! whuy deedent yew tell mea?"

"uh because i heard you say you weren't ready for a baby and also i wasnt sure i was pregnant for a while"

"yees... but i was"

everyone at the table gasped in surprise. "how?!" we all asked.

"becawse, muy teesticuls suddenlay stahted grewing seence we had seax, and thuy becayme bawld"

"oh honey, im so sorry i didn't tell you!" i said.

"eets okaey" said the doctor "yew can maeke eet up tew mea... EEN THA KEETCHEN!"

the doctor launched himself across the table and ripped the rest of my clothes off. he then ripped his own clothes off and, holy moly, he wasnt kidding, his testies were the size of grapefruits. he picked me up in his strong arms.

"downt wayt tew feenash yew're dinnah, keeds!" he said to amy and rory, before running into the kitchen where we made love in the fridge to try cold sex and because there was some spoiled food in the fridge we had to clear out anyway. i was so happy we were strong enough to face this... together.

END OF CHAPTER 4~


	5. Carnival of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second part of this week's double chapter! um, i really don't know what to say in here, so i guess i'll say something thats been on my mind lately? you've all seen the commercials for the 13th doctor, right? why does she sound like she's orgasming in the beginning of the commercial? will there be more sex in the new series? maybe this doctor has that disorder where your really sensitive down there. maybe it means danny pink will come back and be her lover i always wanted to see that happen.

chapter five: carnival of sex

we stepped out of the new tardis and onto my moms farm. there were cows and pigs and chicken and sheep and even a pony named rufus. it had been so long since i smelled the hay and the chicken feed.

"HENNA!" cried two voices from the farmhouse.

"moms?!" i said. my moms ran out to greet me, mama H smelling like flowers and mama A smelling like beer.

"we thought you were dead" said mama H. "weve been putting up missing posters everywhere!"

"no, i'm not dead," i said "i just found a time travelging man and fell in love and married him. also... I'M PREGNANT."

my moms gasped in surprise and immediately started smacking rory all over his body, including his weenie, though i'm sure it was an accident.

"no no not him! the other man!" i said.

"oh" said my moms and they started smacking the doctor and his delicate weenie too.

"no please dont hurt him!" i said.

"he took our beautiful little girl away!" they said.

"WHAUTCH THA WANKAH, LADEYS!" the doctor said but was punched there anyway.

after the punching session we went inside because there was a tornado warning. i went up to my room, everything was exactly the same. even the picture of my beloved pet chuwawa, cookies, who mysteriously died when i was very young. i hugged the picture close and sobbed into it. my bed and closet were exactly the same too.

i went downstairs. mama H was cooking lunch and mama A was watching tv with amy and rory. the doctor was looking at our family photos hung up on the walls.

"yew louked sew happay"he said.

"yeah well that didn't last" i grumbled.

the doctor put his arm around me to try and comfort me. then he reached up my top and groped my breasts because he had a thing for big breasts and figured he might as well take advantage of their size while i was still pregnant. i grunted like a mating warthog as he slipped my panties down from my miniskirt and pulled his wanker out of his pants but it got caught in the zipper so he put it back in and pulled his pants down instead. he rammed his gentlemans thing into me against the wall. the pitcures slammed back and forth threatening to fall off.

"OH!" i shouted, enjoying myself.

"BE QUIET!" shouted mama A who was watching tv.

"sorry" i said and tried to express my ecstasy in quieter ways.

when we finally orgasmed we remembered we didnt want twins, so the doctor pulled out and did his manny squirty thing across the wall over the photos to get back at my moms for making me unhappy. and for beating his maneroni.

"ok everyone lunch is ready" mama H said in her high pitched voice.

"oh boy im starved!" said rory even though he wasnt he had a beer gut for crying out loud. then i realized that beer gut was new! mama A gave him beer when i wasnt looking!

"MAMA A WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" i screamed.

"what?" she asked.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE RORY BEER

"he wanted some"

"YOU FATASS FREAK OF A FAILURE OF A MOTHER HE IS JUST A CHILD MY CHILD HOW COULD YOU GIVE HIM BEER WITHOUT ASKING ME?!"

"HENNA HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO YOUR MOTHER!" mama H said as she served the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEND ALL OUR MONEY ON YOUR COMICLY HUGE BREASTS!" i shot back "I MEAN LOOK AT THEM. NO WONDER ALL YOUR COWOEKERS HATE YOU AND YOU GET ALL THOSE OFFERS FROM SUGAR DADDIES ANONYMOIUS! AND I HATE YOU TOO! AND MAMA A!"

"henna GO TO YOUR ROOM" said mama A and H.

"NO NO I WILL NOT IM SLEEPING IN THE STABLE TONIGHT!" i shouted and ran out of the house.

"heannah wayt, come back!" said the doctor and he got up and ran after me.

"dont you dare you've caused enough trouble!" warned mama H.

"fock owff yew waunnahbea poauhn stah!" the doctor retreated and ran to the stable. mama H gasped and started crying.

i was sitting sobbing in the stable where all the cows and warthogs and chickens and rufus the obese pony were stabled for the night (rufus was now a lot fatter than i rmemeber and his belly and giant ass were draging on the ground). the doctor came in and sat on the straw bail with me.

"naouw naouw heanah, douent cruy, theah nut wurth eet" he said and rubbed my back and my breasts.

"im sorry for the scene back there" i said between sobs. "i'm just so angry with them for everything. i came here to ask for help and all they do is crap in my hands"

"eet weel awl bea awlruyt een tha end, uym shoh"

i started crying even harder so the doctor lowered me to the stable floor and undressed me. soon we were both naked and i grabbed his weenie to feel better. we started making slow sexy love and got hot and sweaty in the stable because the ventilation was terrible. all the animals noticed and got horny and soon they were making love too. it was like a carnival of sex within three minutes. it was so much like a carnival in fact that i could hear elephants and lions and street performers making love in my head. amy and rory were also making hot gooey love on the dining table and so were my moms on the sofa (but i didnt want to think about it because that would have made me not horny). even rufus the obese pony got some lovin' with one of the cows.

everyone in the stable reached orgasm at the same time and the amount of maonign and grunting from the animals was deafening. the doctor pulled out and said "whautch thees muy luff" and used his winky to write "DOCTAH X HEANAH FOREVAH" on the ceiling.

"oh doctor" i said and grabbed onto him and pulled him close. we made out passionately for several hot minutes and the animals wouldve done the same but they were tired. when we were done we were both horny again but were to tired to make love so we used our hands instead. when the doctor orcasmed again this time i used his winky to draw a big heart around the words he wrote earlier.

in the end we cuddled next to each other and fell asleep in each others arms. i had a dream where i was standing and looking at a vast city made of glittering clear crystals. hovercars flew around me. the trees were sapphire blue and in them lived birds made of glass. suddenly, there was a voice behind me.

"henna... its me... your..." then the dream ended.

i woke up next to the doctor in the stable. remembering our love making the other night, i kissed him on the cheek.

"good morning honey" i said. there was no response.

i opened my eyes. RUFUS THE OBESE PONY WAS STANDING NEXT TO MY HUSBAND AND THERE WAS A TWO FOOT PILE OF HORSE POOP ON THE DOCTORS HEAD! HE WAS SUFFOCTING!

"doctor are you okay?!" i asked but he didnt answer. i started shoveling the poop off him with my hands and eventually revealed his beautiful face. his eyes were closed and he was still smiling. but he wasn't breathing!

"HELP!" i screamed out. "THE DOCTOR IS DYING!"

END OF CHAPTER 5~


	6. Chapter Six + Chapter Six = Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i'm so excited we finally made it to this part! what could be happening to the doctor? :o enjoy!

chapter six + chapter six = twelve

inside the farmhouse mama H was making pancakes for breakfast while mama A was passed out in the bathtub from too much beer. amy was sitting with rory at the table and he was still in his long johns, but amy was naked because they made love earlier.

"HELP!" i screamed, draging the doctors cold body into the house.

"henna you get out of this house this instant, you're not welcome here!" snapped mama A.

"BUT THE DOCTOR IS DYING!" i cried.

everyone gasped and helped me get the doctor onto the sofa. we tried to get him to wake up by snapping a celery stalk under his nose, but it did nothing. rory joked about farting into his nostrils to wake him up, and everyone glared at him.

suddenly gold fairy dust started appearing around the doctors body and fireworks came out of his belly. amy and rory grabbed into me.

"what's happening, mom?!" amy asked, scared.

"i don't know!" i screamed.

suddenly the doctor sat up and started creaming! everyone screamed as his body was engulfd=ed in fire. suddenly it stopped and the doctor fell back to the sofa.

"d... doctor?" i asked, and turned his head and gasped.

this wasn't the doctor. it was someone else, it it just had to be, this guy had gray hair that was all curly and wrinkles and a big nose. also his weenie was bigger hence the size of his nose. he opened his eyes slowly, they were blue, unlike the doctors brown eyes.

"h... heanah?" he asked in a much more deeper and nasal voice, kind of like ernie the muppet if ernie was a smoker.

"doctor?! is that you?" i asked.

"yes, its muy," he said "uy gess uy'll have tew explain sam theengs, hauh?"

we all gathered around the fireplace with hot chocolate and chocolate cake that mama H baked to celebreate the doctor not being dead. mama A finally came out of her beer coma and joined us too.

"so what happened doctor tell us" i asked.

the doctor sighed and clapped his finger together nervously. "weall, uy am what ees knoeuwn as a tuymeload, i travel threw tuyme in a baux knewn as tha tahdees," he said, "bat... muy speaceas can dew samtheeng extrordinaroy... we can regeneruyte."

"i don't understand" said mama A.

"eef wea duy, then wea can come back tew luyfe... but wea louk different."

"why?" asked rory.

"we louk different because ouah bodeys use the deeferent dna we could ave used to louk deeferent when we were babeys."

"oh"

"yes. sew, noeuw uy louk like thees." he said and gestured to his new bod.

"oh doctor, why didnt you tell me, i love you, you can tell me anything its the only way relationships thrive" i said and stroked his cheek.

"uym sorrey, heanah... uy deedent want tew scah yew ouff"

"henna... we also have something to tell you." said mama H.

"what is it mother?" i asked and turned around.

"you... were adopted"

i gasped in horror. "i was adopted?!"

"yes" my moms said sadly.

"but but i thought you gave birth to me mama H?! out your vagina?! LIKE EVERY NORMAL WOMAN?!" i said having a breakdown.

"no and don't say vagina at the tabkle," said mama H. we were sitting at the kitchen table. "i couldnt have a baby with aurora because... i am sterle"

"okay okay okay okay okay," i said, hyperventilating. "tell me... who arer my real parents?"

the doctor put his hand on my shoulder to calm me. "your real parents were onyx and ruby stone, your original name was citrine, but we changed it when we brought you here to hide you. your parents came from a far off planet called callisto, a planet made entirely of crytsl and glass, but it was attacked by an evil alien threat called the splinterers."

"THE SPLINTERERS WHO ARE THEY?!" i screamed in terror. i almost soyld myself but stayed strong because i am a lady.

"theyre primary objective was to split apart every crtstal they found and suck the energy from it, the planet was destroyed and the people were killed because they had some crytsal in them too, your parents asked us to take you and your pet chiwawa cookies because we worked with them as intergalactic spies, so we agreed and thats how we got to this point."

"that explains how i could always grow crystals in those little kits we alsways got and got crystals in my blood and my eyes and my pee that one time"

"yes"

"but what about cookies? did the splinterers kill him too?"

"no" said mama A " you really liked baking as a kid and thought he was called cookies because he was cookie dough and put him in your easy bake oven and accidentally kiled him so we buried him and told you he went missing"

"... holey fock." i said, surprised.

"yes, now you know the story" said mama H.

"so what happened to my home planet" i asked.

"we dont now it could still be out there, but please henna dont go after it, we cant lose you again" my moms said.

"moms im so grateful for everything youve done, but i have to do this" i said :lets go doctor."

we piled into the new tardis and waved goodbye to my moms. the doctor set a course for callisto.

"eet weall take us several weaks tew get tew cawleestouew," the doctor said "

"oh man thats a long time" i said.

"yeas bat wea can youse eet tew get used tew mah nouew boday" said the doctor and kissed my neck.

the doctor picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. he ripped my clothes off and ripped his off as well, i could see his massive gargantuan particle beam and it was IMPATIENT FOR ACTION. i pried open my pork toast and he rammed his pickle inside and we made hot sweet chocolatey love. only he couldn't go as deep this time because i was pregant and his weenie kept bouncing off the birth bag like it was a balloon.

because he wasnt able to go completely in, it took 14 weeks to reach orcasm. we briefly considered using my butt but i wouldnt be able to feel it if it was in my butt so we stuck with my juicebox. when the doctor FINALLY reached orgasm angels started singing hallaluya and the doctor started screaming in estasy...

THEN RORY CAME BARGING INTO THE ROOM JUST AS WE WERE IN THE THROWS OF PASSION.

"mom dad we have made it to callisto also were hungry" said rory still in his lonng johns.

"ROUREY LEAVE THEES ROUM UYM TRUYENG TO RAM YOUHRE MOTHAH" the doctor said and his weanie deflated to toohtpick size because rory ruined the moment.

"but dont you think youvw done enough i mean amy and i have been able to hear you through the walls this whole time this new tardis doesnt have very good insulation" rory said.

"UGH FOCK YOU ROURY"

rory left and we got dressed. thankfully we had been exercising this whole time so our muscles hadnt aptrphyed they had actually gotten stronger! so we put on our clothes twice as fast and went outside and stepped out of the new tardis and onto my homeworld.

"BLOODEY FOCKIN WANKAHS!" i shrieked, dont judge me i dont usually swear, i was picking up from the doctor. something wasnt right on this planet.


	7. The Splinterer's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! well we've finally made it to callisto! i wonder what could be happening there? this chapter actually took me a few days to write, normally i do it all in one go, but this one was kind of tricky to be honest. anyway enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading! c:

chapter eight: the splinterers plan

i looked around the wasteleand that was once my home world. it was like a desert now and all the glass and crystal had been broken and shattered on the ground and the sky was black but bright like daylight. there were also splintetrers everythwere surverying the grounds. they looked like spiders with pointy legs and big drooly mouths with needles inside to suck out the crystal energy, and had hundreds of eyes all over their bodies, including in their private parts.

"HEY ARE YOU A CALLISTOAN" one hissed at me.

"uh no i am not i am a human actually" i lied.

"OH OKAY YOU SURE ARE LUCKY, IF YOU WERE A CALLISTOAN I WOULD HAVE TO SUCK OUT YOUR CRYTSAL JUICES AND IT WOULD BE UBER DISGUSTING"

" dew yew nut luyke being a spleentereer?" asked the doctor cocking his head and slanting his eyesbrows.

"NO NO OF COURSE NOT IT SUCKS FILTHY ALIEN ASS I WANTED TO BE A POETRY TEACHER" he said sadly and a tear sprung from his eye.

"weall wea ah actrually truyeng tew defeat the spleentereers, you could join us?" asked the doctor.

"REALLY?! ?!

"yees"

"OH BOY" said the splinterer and shook our hands. "MY NAME IS BOTPYRUT"

"HELLO BOTPYRUT" we all said.

"sew ah haeouw dew we get to youh leadah?" asked the doctor.

"WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE CITY. FOLLOW ME"

we followed botpyrut through the old city that had been ramsacked. tons of other splinterers were picking over the remains like hawks over the corpse of a ferret (sorry if you have a ferret, they are adorable and im sure yours is too! ^o^) we stayed close to botpyrut to disguise ourselves as splinterers.

suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my belly! well it wasnt actually my belly. IT WAS MY UTRUS AND GROIN AREA!

"urghh doctor" i said and doubled over.

"oeh noeh heanah! are yew okaey?" he asked.

splintereers started noticing us. "ow the baby is kicking hard" i said.

"oeh noeh yew're watah muyt break!" scared the doctor.

"QUIGLY IN HERE" said botpyrut and brought us into an abandoned general store. amy and rory stole candy from the register section.

"heanah relax, everythung well bea okaey" the doctor said bringing me to the ground.

"im scared doctor" i said crying.

"sew am uy"

the doctor ripped my clothes off and looked into my vagina hole of despair. he could see the head.

"UY CAN SEA THA HEDD" he shrieked.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!" i screamed because birth is painful.

suddenly the doctor sighed in relief. "the hedd is gouwne, eet was jast a false burth, thea happen everey sew offen" he said.

"oh few thank goodness" i said and stood up.

"UGH DISGUSTING HUMAN YOUR VACUOLE OF LOVE SICKENS ME" said botpyrut and he vomited into a nearby trash can. which just happened to be what rory was using to carry his candies!

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cryed rory.

"weall naoeuw that thats ovah wea can keap goeauwing" said the doctor and we all went back outside.

all the splinterers were gathered in the street! i was worried they had heard my bloodcurdling screams and or saw my "VACUOLE OF LOVE" but they were actually lined up for a parade!

"STAY CLOSE" said botpyrut and we obeyed. the leader of the splinterers was coming down the street on a throne that was carried by other splinterers!

"how goes the search?" asked the king.

"we still have not found her ma lady" said one of the splinterers.

"okay keep searching. we have to find her and then only then will the callistoans be exctinct!" said the kind and had the splinterers carry him away again.

"who was he talking about?" asked amy.

"HE WAS TALKING ABOUT THE LAST SURVIVING CALLISTOAN FEMALE" said botpyrut "WE HAVE TO KILL HER BEFORE SHE REPRODUCES AND THEN THERE WILL BE MORE CALLISTOANS WE HAVE TO KILL"

"i wonder who that could be" i said.

"WEALL WHATEVAH EET EES WEA CANT FUYND OWT GNAOUEW. LETS FUYND SHELTAH."

(oh no im so sorry about the last part! i asked my brother for an alien name and he said botpyrut but it took until i said it out loud to realize IT MEANS SOMETHING REALLY OFFENSIVE! D: i dont want to rewrite that part though, so just use the new name im giving him for when you read that part ok? ^^)

fufle started a fire in a dark alley so we wouldnt get cold. (thats botpyrut! ^^) he warmed his claws near it.

"OKAY DUDES EETS NICE AN WARM FOR YA" he said and everyone knew he was making a double ontondra but no one got excited from it. i cant speak for rory though

we gathered Around the campfire and the doctors weenie got warm and excited. he ripped his clothes off then ripped off mine and made steamy love to me by the fire.

"UNGH DOCTOR" i shrieked clawing into his back from the size of his wanker.

amy politely covered her eyes because she didnt want to watch her parents making love and instead roasted a marshmallow. the doctor screamed in my ear which kind of hurt but the shockwaves of love radiating throughout my body from his english dinner sausage made up for it. when we were done we sat back up. rory was gone!

"OMG RORY IS GONE" amy said uncovering her eyes.

"where could he be?" i asked.

"OH NO DUDES IF THE SPLINTERERS CATCH HIM WERE SO DEAD" said fufle.

we searched around the alley until we found a dumpster that was rocking back and forth as if haunted. we opened the lid... INSIDE WAS RORY AND FUFLE! THEY WERE MAKING LOVE AND SCREAMING FROM THE PLEASURE! AMY COVERED HER EYES AND BEGAN SCREAMING IN SURPRISE!

"RORY HOW COULD YOU?!" she asked.

"uh amy its not what you think" said rory before screaming again from orcasm.

"YES IT TOTALLY IS DUDETTE!" screamed fufle as tears sprayed from eyes from orcasm.

"i cant believe this" said amy and she started crying and ran away.

"amy no you could get killed!" i screamed. but she was too far away.

"COME ON LETS GO FIND HER" said fufle and we all ran into the street.

suddenly bright lgihts flashed before my eyes. i screamed because i didnt know what else to do. then i saw it... there was a truck driving up to us! it hit fufle!

"GNOEUW FOUFLEA!" cryd the doctor and held the alien that made love to his son in his arms.

"TELL... RORY... I... LOVE... HIM... MAN" spoke fufle until his voice faded to a whisper and he died in the doctors arms. where my love organ had been just moments before. it was so undignified.

"GGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the doctor screamed as fufles sharp and spiky weany came off.

BUT IT BOUNCED OFF THE DOCTORS ROCK HARD PONGIS AND WAS LAUNCHED STRAIGHT INTO MY LOVE SHACK! I DOUBLED OVER AS THE SHARPNESS SPIKENESS OF FUFLES PECKOR POPPED MY BIRTH BAG!

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" i screamed. "DOCTOR IM GOING INTO LABOR!"

"ouh gnoueaw heanah!" the doctor cried.

END OF CHAPTER 7~


	8. Into the Bowels of the Splinterer King's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! ^^ ooh we're getting so close to the end of the first arc! i'm so excited! also i didn't realize there is a limit on the characters in the chapter name box, so i had to shorten it, but the full name is below, don't worry! c: ps in case anyone was wondering or having trouble pronouncing fufles name, its pronounced fooflee! c:

chapter eight: into the bowels of the splinterer king's

"hurry we have to find rory then kill the king" said amy and we set off to find rory.

we sneaked through the streets quietly and thankfully no one heard us except two squirrels who were making love so we stopped and the doctor and i also made love against a building and then we continued.

"i dont see him anywhere" said amy.

"OH MAN HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO THE KINGS CASTLE YO" said fufle.

"oh no where is that?" i asked.

"THIS WAY I'LL SHOW YOU" said fufle and led us to the castle.

we all gasped except fufle of course. the castle was made out of all the crystals and glass the splinterers had destroyed on the planet but it was all dust and a constant dust cloud loomed over the place and was held in place by giant fans. inside we could hear laughing.

"that sounds like the king" i said "lets go"

we went into the castle and the laughing got louder and closer. we stepped carefully up ther dust steps and tried to be as quiet as possible. then we recahed the kings door and threw it open... and saw RORY STARK NAKED EXCEPT FOR A FRILLY PINK GEESTRING AND HE WAS DANCING SLOWLY IN FRONT OF THE KINGS BED! SHE WAS LAUGHING!

"HA HA YES RORY KEEP GRINDING THOSE HOCKS FOR ME" the king said and sipped some tea.

"rory!" amy cried.

"amy!" rory cried.

"fufle!" the king cried.

"MOMMY!" fufle cried.

"doctor!" i cried.

"heanah!" the doctor cried and made love to me on the kings bed.

"why did you bring these people here fufle?!" asked the king

"ER IM SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS BUT I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE!" fufle said and started crying. "I WAKE UP EVERY DAY FEELING LESS AND LESS FULFILLED IN LIFE AND THE THINGS THAT USED TO BRING ME JOY ONLY BRING SORROW AND SHAME AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO MY LIFE JUST SEEMS TO BE A SPIRALING PORTAL INTO DARKNESS AND I JUST WANTED THE PAIN TO GO AWAY SO I HELPED THESE PEOPLE TO TRY AND BREAK OUT OF THE SADNESS IN MY HEAD BUT IT DIDNT WORK I AM STILL ON THE VERGE OF HAVING A TOTAL BREAKDOWN AND MY LIFE FEELS MEANINGLESS AND EMPTY AND I DONT WANT TO DIE BUT AT TIMES IT FEELS LIKE THE ONLY OPTION TO STOP MY SUFFERING AND I KNOW I WOULD LEAVE ALL THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND THOSE WHO CARE ABOUT ME BEHIND BUT I JUST DONT FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE AND THAT MAKES ME FEEL EVEN WORSE ABOUT MYSELF AND HOW COULD I DO THAT TO YOU IM SO SO SORRY" fufle cried and tears showered down his face.

"fufle i am your mother i will always love you and you shouldve told me sooner we couldve found some help for you i dont want to lose you my beautiful boy i love you more than life itself i dont know what i would do without you you are the one light left in my life your bright and sweet and strong and we can get through this together i will work harder to be more present in your life and be more supportive and we can speak with dr sworp and find out what we can do to help you and youll be okay my child this was the first step and i know your strong enough to walk the rest i will be with you every step of the way and will be there to listen when you need to talk and when we get through this ill through a big party for you with cake and presents and party games and invite all your friends over and make it the most special day youll ever have i am so proud of you my beloved child" said the king and he embraced fufle harder than he ever had.

the rest of us were crying from the heartwarming heart to heart between father and son but something still weighed on my mind. "mr king sir"

"yes" said the king.

"please... why did you wipe out the callistoans" i said and started crying "they... they were my people"

the king gasped. "you?! you are a callistoan?!"

"yes, but i was raised offworld" i said "tell me why you killed them and destroyed my planet"

"you want the full story, eh?" the king said and laughed in disbelief. "okay, then. many, many years ago... our kinds were embroiled in a devastating and seemingly perpetual war.

just what had caused the war had been long forgotten, but the splinterers said that the callistoans had murdered their one and only princess, the heir to their planet, thus dooming them to eternal anarchy. the callistoans, however, said the splinterers had killed their sacred animal, the moonstone dragon, an ethereal being of bright, shimmering white that was said to keep good in the callistoans hearts and guide them to strong morals, thus leaving their hearts and minds vulnerable to corruption of their own making. no one could prove or disprove either of these claims, and so the two races launched into bloodthirsty war.

they warred for eons, but theyre strength was parallel to each others... when one lost a battle, the other would lose the next. when one side lost ten lives, the other lost ten as well. it was a stalemate that everyone could plainly see, but the two species were too proud to give up or offer a truce.

eventually, it wasnt just your planet that was decimated, ours was as well, beaten down to a hollowed shell of what it used to be. it was around this time we learned the true power of your planets crystals. angered, scared, and hurt from what your kind had done to us, whether you killed our princess or not, we fled our planet and came to this one... deciding not to hold back.

we managed to gain the upper hand... if only slightly. your kind was crushed beneath our forces, until almost every single one of you was deceased. we used your crystals to try and repair our planet, but nothing worked... they cannot bring it back. in the end, it seems as if this war was all for nothing... but if we give up now, so many deaths will have been in vain."

"holey fock" i said. "thats so sad"

"so now, young callistoan, you understand what i must do" the king said and took out her sword. "for my people."

"gnoeuw" said the doctor, standing in front of me. "pleause, shea ees praegnant weeth muy chuyld"

"pregnant?!" the king said, startled "um... i..."

"WHATS WRONG MOMMY YOU SAID WE SHOULD KILL THE PREGNANT ONE SO SHE CANT REPRODUCE" said fufle.

"i know, fufle," said the king. she turned to look at me "young one... i have something to confess to you."

the king slowly reached for her face, and pulled it off. i gasped.

"mom?!" i said.

END OF CHAPTER 8~

i want to take a moment to talk about a very important topic brought up in this chapter, one that doesn't receive nearly as much attention as it needs. depression is a very serious thing, if you know someone who is going through it, please be there to support that person and try to help. for those suffering from it, don't ever give up and don't be afraid to talk about it or ask for help, and stay strong, i know it sounds hard but just know that you are unique in the universe and people care about you. and if you don't think anyone cares about you, let me prove you wrong and say this author does.


	9. Baby Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there everyone! c: well here we are at the second to last chapter of the first arc! i can't believe we've made it so far thank you all so much! this chapter is kind of short though but the next chapter will more than make up for it! c:

chapter nine: baby birth

i couldnt believe it. standing in front of me was... was... my real mother! ruby stone!

"yes, my little citrine, it is i" she said.

"and it is i, too, my child" said fufle and he took his face mask off. he was my real father!

"were so happy you have returned" they said.

"u dont understand" i said "wait what why did you want to kill me"

"that was all an act, sweetheart. we really just wanted to bring you here" said mom.

"so... there are no splinterers?" i asked.

"there are, but we have them fooled. we actually killed their king and i have been wearing his corpse as a disguise this whole time" said my mom.

"oh wow" i said.

then the doctor remembered i was in labor and we all drove to the hospital. while i was in a room the doctor checked me in at the desk. it hiurt SO BAD but i new it would all be over soon and the doctor and i would have a baby! maybe even twins like in sims 2!

"hello henna i am dr barbre" said the dr who came in "hm hm hm hmh hm hm hm" he hm laughed.

"hello" i said

"okay now i want you to take a deep breath and push" he said

"ok"

i breathed and pushed and screamed cause it hurt.

meanwhile the doctor was splashing cold (or not really maybe lukewarm?) water on his face in the bathroom. he was having a nervous breakdown from everything.

"BLOODY WANKAHS!" he said but remembered thats how all of thsi got started. he dried his fce and ran into my room screaming to blend in.

"OW DOCTOR THE PAIN" i said.

"eets okaey heanah uy am heah foh yew" he said and held my hand.

i strained through my female area and blood went everywhere (thats how it looked when my aunt showed me a video of when she gave birth to my cousin! it was HORRIFYING) but we stayed strong. dr barber told me to keep pushing and then i did and he told me to push more and i did and the nurse said to breathe and i did and i also pooped myself (ive heard that happens to some women when they give birth =.= yucky!) but they threw it away and i started pushing from the right hole.

"waaaaaahhhhh" cried a baby.

"i can see the head hm hm hm" said and laughed dr barber.

"keap pooshing heanah" said the doctor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed as my little bundle of joy fell out of my clam and into the doctors arms.

"ITS A GIRL" shouted dr barber and he spanked the baby so she would stop crying. (they used to do this! O.O)

our daughter was wrapped up and handed to us and we looked at her while crying. she had the doctors blue eyes from his last face and my face shape. she was beautiful.

"ouh honaey louk at hah" said the doctor "helouw muy beayoutifo chuyld"

suddenly the baby started crying "sounds like somebodys hungry" i said and unsheathed my hairy apelike breast. i fed my baby... AND SUDDENLY THR HAIR FROM MY BREASTS MIGRATED TO MY DAUGHTERS HEAD! SHE WAS NO LONGER BALD!

"oh now everything makes sense!" i said

"whut weao we nayme hah" asked the doctor.

"hmm" i said "we will name her... moonstone citrine who"

"that swonds wondafo" said the doctor and he hugged the two of us and accidentally sank and suffocated into my breasts.

"now that thats settled, its time to finally end the splinterer kings rein of terror" said dad. "come with us. we have something we want to show you."

END OF CHAPTER 9~


	10. The Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy september everyone! omg were at the last chapter in this! im so thrilled! :D so, like i said before, this is only the first arc - there is much more to come about henna and the doctor! the second arc will actually be its own story, and is actually going to be... drum roll please!... a crossover! i won't say with what yet though! ;) also it's going to be a little while before i start publishing the next story so i can work out the plot and everything, think of it like an hiatus in the tv business, but henna who will definitely be coming back! c: thank you all for your readership, i'm still so surprised so many people read my story!

chapter twelve: the showdown

we all climbed into my parents underground meeting space, where they planned their attacks on the splinterers.

"welcome to our base" said dad.

"wow... its so... bad ass!" i squealed.

mom smiled. "we have a map of the splinterers bases here... we can go to where the king is and end this once and for all."

we looked at the map. dozens of bases were marked with red sx all over it. "there" said mom. pointing to a large x. "theres where the king is right now."

"leats goeuw, then" said the doctor and we ran over, guns blazing.

the real splinterer king was three stories high and had a moconle on his right eye. "AH YES THE CALLISTOANS ARE NEARLY DECIMATED. SOON THE SPLINTERERS WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE" he boomed.

"NOT SO FAST!" cried mom, entering the battlefield. she raised her sword. "youve crushed your last cyrstal, dremon. youve taken everything from me... now i will end your miserable life, in the name of my destroyed plaent."

"OH HOH HOH HOH HOH" laughed dremon, king of the splinterers. "THIS LITTLE GIRL THINKS SHE CAN DEFEAT ME? ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, CHILD."

"not just me," said mom "my own child... and all her friends!"

dad, the doctor, amy, rory, moonstone, and i strepped onto the battlefield, all holding weapons fastened of broken crystal. "bettah geeve ahp naoeuw, keeng. we whewnt goeuew easay on yew." said the doctor.

"I LIKE IT HARD" said the king, and he swiped at my mother. "JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID"

"what... what are you talking about?!" demanded mom, but the king didnt stop. the real battle had just begun.

the king snapped his long crackly fingers and a hundred splinterers showed up to fight. we redied ourselves and ran into action, screaming. dad stabbed two splinterers at a time with his short blades. amy jumped on the head of another, crushing it under her spiked high heels, and flipped onto the back of another, digging the heels into his spine and destroying it. the doctor punched splinterers in the face and they didnt even get close to him. rory was giving them heart attacks by offering his body to them and having fast love. and my mom was right there, facing the beast, the splinterer king himself, in a fight between her sword and his sharp talons.

"just give up" said my mom, sweat bearding on her brow. "while you still have lives left on your side"

"QUITE THE BRAVE THING ISNT SHE" said the king "YOU REMIND ME OF YOUR MOTHER"

"what do you know about my mother?!" mom screamed.

"SIMPLE CALLISTOAN" the king laughed "I TOOK HER AS MY PLEASURE WOMAN A FEW TIMES MANY YEARS AGO. I AM YOUR FATHER, YOU LOWLY CALLISTOAN!"

"you... bastard!" my mother screamed, and sliced at him harder.

i stood there in the middle, watching the carnage around mr. my family... the splinterers... fighting just like theyd done for centuries. eons. hwo would this end? whats to say it wouldnt end like all the other battles, in a stale mate? i looked down at my infant daughter in my arms. she was crying from the loud sounds of the fight. i clutched her, and walked to the rest.

"STOP IT!" i screamed. everyone stopped and looked at me. "why?! why fighting?! youve been doing nothing else for all this time, and wherre has it gotten you? both of our planets are destroyed! families destroyed! no one can even remember the reason why we started this war in the first place! if we keep figthing on this battlefield, then... our races will truly die. forever." the doctor walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "our only option, for the sake of our people... our children... is peace."

"oweh, heanah" the doctor said, and slipped his hands down my body and into my love shack. i turned around and made out with him, then we fell to the ground. he ripped my panties off and shoved his fudgisicle of semen transport into me. i moaned in ecstasy and everyone watched... then everyone started doing the same. amy and rory made love. mom and dad made love. the king made love with himself. rory and five other splinterers made love (he was very popular). the whole battlefield was engrossed in lovemaking. a battlefield of sex.

everyone orgasmed at the same time and we all agreed through our collective moans and grunts that we would sign a peace treaty for the sake of our races. when everyone was done quivering and everyone pulled out, i went to shake hadns with the splinterer king.

"isnt this great mom?" i asked.

mom said nothing. she was breathing hard and had a weird look on her face. then... SHE TURNED AROUND AND STABBED THE SPLINTREER KING THROUGH THE HEART!

"DIE, YOU VILE ALIEN SCUM!" she screamed and twisted the sword.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the king as he died to the ground.

"mom! what the hell were you thinking?!" i cried.

"he hurt my mother... i... i couldnt handle him living any longer"

the other splinterers looked furious at us. "OUR KING IS DEAD NOW WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!

"i... i have a solution" i said, tears coming to my eyes, the doctor and i nodded to each other and started crying.

"WELL WED LIKE TO HEAR IT" said the splinterers.

"you lost your princess, right?" i asked. i held my baby up. "if you agree to peace, then... when my daughter comes of age, she will become your new princess."

the splinterers thought about this, speaking amongst themselves. then they agreed.

the treat was signed the next day. when our daughter turned 16, she would become the princess of the splinterers, and they would take her away to their new home. my mom apologzed for her outburst, but i turned away from her. i had my real parents back... but my mom took away the doctors and my child, our only child, who we never thought we couldve had. i wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

we said goodbye to my dad and entered the new tardis. amy and rory were quiet, and left us alone to make love in the supply closet. the doctor stood next to me at the new tardis controls.

"honaey... ah yew sure thees was the owenly waey?" he asked softly.

"yes" i said. "they would've never listened to anything else after what my mom did."

"i... undahstand"

the doctor stroked the cheek of our daughter. "uym goeing tew mees hah... uy cant evean imageen eet."

"we have 16 beautiful years until then" i said

"let's make them count."

END OF HENNA WHO AND THE ENDLESS VORTEX OF SPACE TIME~


End file.
